


The Titan Killer of Shiganshina

by PsychoStarlightDefector



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack...?, I ship it tho..., M/M, don't judge me too harshly, my friend and I made this on a mad libs site, total shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStarlightDefector/pseuds/PsychoStarlightDefector
Summary: Ohh man I don't even have a description for this. It is 2 in the morning and we are not in our right minds. This is the product of us getting ahold of a mad libs website...A brave and poignant story that explores the love between a Titan Killer and his sexuals.





	

"I'm going to need sexy the sexy sexies, big, sexy the sexy sexies." Levi says as he looks out the window with a solemn face.

Levi Ackerman had not known love or loss until he risked loosing his cancerous "the sexuals" Eren Jaeger. Its the only thing in this god forsaken world that he loves and trusts anymore.

His pathetic life is shattered when he learns that sexy TITANS plan to eat Eren's ass and he knows he has to stop them or Eren's sexy sexies will be no more!

At 35, the Titan Killer from Shiganshina [that isn't even where Levi is from...] is both creative and brave. But will it be enough to protect Eren?

He goes to Wall Maria in Yaoi Town where he acquires some of the sexy sexies [ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED] and cheeses. It finally seems that he will be able to stop the TITANS that want to eat Eren's ass.

However, the end of Eren's ass approaches, and time is running out for Levi. He is left with two options: stop the sexy TITANS in one hour, or allow Eren's ass to end in a ball of fire.


End file.
